


DDC's Digidestined Tri Corruption

by roguejaster



Series: DDC's Digimon Dimension Corruption [3]
Category: Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, M/M, Mind Break, Other, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:21:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29375595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguejaster/pseuds/roguejaster
Relationships: Everyone/Everyone
Series: DDC's Digimon Dimension Corruption [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734049





	DDC's Digidestined Tri Corruption

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RedFlash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedFlash/gifts), [Redflash_ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redflash_ao3/gifts).



DDC’s throne  
DDC was thinking of a plan to lure the digidestined of this world to be his slaves when suddenly he thought of an idea before creating a demonic magical circle to revive a person named Daigo Nishijima. 

When Daigo woke up, he saw a strange creature in front of him and felt air breeze all over his body that he looked down to see that he was naked and was trying to cover his body with his face blushing red. 

“Who are you and what do you want?” Daigo yelled at him still blushing when suddenly he remembered that he was already dead and tilted his head in confusion. 

“My name is DDC and you are going to be my slave that will lure the other digidestined here” DDC said before he smirked evilly and slowly walking towards him. 

Daigo tried to back away but he fell down and exposed his body which made DDC smiled before pressing his tongue into Daigo’s mouth as Daigo struggled to resist DDC but he was slowly weakening as the pleasure was increasing when he felt something rubbing inside his prostate and tried to see what was making the sensation but what he saw shocked him to see that DDC’s tail was the one thrusting inside him increasing the pleasure and slowly he felt his mind slowly breaking. 

Daigo saw that DDC was grinning and felt fear as he was afraid of what DDC will be doing to him soon that will be break his mind.

Daigo tried to escape but DDC snapped his finger and suddenly he felt a black chair appeared out of nowhere and was strapping him down as he struggled to escape, he felt a helmet covering his eyes before losing his consciousness. 

When he woke up, he saw that he was at school with his student Taichi Yagami in front of him with Takeru Takaishi below him sucking his dick while behind him Yagami’s friends Yamato Ishida was thrusting his long, thick dick inside him stretching his inside with Koshirou Izumi and Jou Kido using sex toys torturing his nipples, dick and ass and slowly he felt his mind breaking turning him into a slave for DDC. 

DDC grinned evilly as his first slave was now complete for him to be used before pulling his head towards his dick which Daigo obeyed and started sucking his dick while DDC was thinking of plan to lure the other digidestined before he thought an idea that he can use.

Real world  
After defeating Meicoomon, Taichi Yagami was now studying to be a teacher as Daigo Nishijima was an inspiration to him when suddenly he felt his phone buzzing and check to see who was sending him a mail but the words inside the mail he saw shocked him.

Help me, Taichi by Daigo.

Taichi was suspicious of the mail and went back to his house before taking Agumon along as a precaution and was now heading towards the location mentioned in the text.

Suddenly a hole open below them and both Taichi and Agumon fell down into the hole and when they woke up, they saw that they were now in a strange place with red eves looking at them like they are food and they were both walking slowly forward where at the end of the path, they saw Daigo beside DDC and was about to rescue him but before he could do that, DDC teleported behind them and mind control Agumon which evolved into Black War Greymon ordering him to rape Taichi which make him tremble in fear as he tried to back away but Black War Greymon was ferocious and was slowly breaking Taichi’s mind and body as he felt the pain slowly turned into pleasure and before long his mind was broken. 

With Daigo and Taichi at his side, DDC was able to capture the other digidestined easily. 

Yamato Ishida and Takeru Takaishi were captured shortly after Taichi and both of them were broken by their partners Gabumon and Patamon which evolved into Black Metal Garurumon and Demon Beast Mode which both digimon easily subdued their partners before breaking both of them slowly turning them into slut for their dicks while Jou Kido was captured after with Aegisdramon which evolved from Gomamon and was being raped for two days before he became the same as the other two.

Koushirou Izumi felt something was happening to his friends when he saw that his friends haven’t attended school for two days and went to search for them when suddenly when he woke up, he saw that he was naked and Tentomon was evolving into Tyrant Kabuterimon which was slowly using his power over insects to rape Koushirou and before long his mind was broken making him the last slave DDC captured. 

With all the slaves in this world at his side, he started searching for new world to corrupt next.


End file.
